Crossing the Lines
by GlitterBadger
Summary: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff. Tommy is supposed to be straight, but his desire for Adam is making him think otherwise. Not good at summaries.


Page | 10

**Crossing the Lines**

By: Glitterbadger

The show had just ended, and Tommy was all anxious; couldn't wait to get back to his own hotel room. He tried not to let the thoughts surface, but they kept pushing forward into his mind. He needed a drink. Yes, a drink would help push all those forbidden to the back of his mind where they belong. Tommy has been good lately about keeping the thoughts locked in the back of his brain, but tonight. Tonight the show set him off. His body felt like it was scorching from the kiss alone, leaving him craving wanting more. This whole tornado inside him; Tommy just wanted to run into his room and yank his hair out while screaming at the top of his lungs. He was straight. This was fan-service.

On stage he was Adam's 'pet kitty'. He didn't mind at all, anything for the fans. Now he was the one seeking out the attention, hinting for the lightest touch, craving the feeling of his hands on his body. No, it wasn't supposed to go like this. There were lines. On stage he was Adam's 'toy', and off stage he was just his friend, nothing more. And Tommy swore he'd never let the two mix, but they have. It's too late to go back now.

Tommy nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Closing his eyes he wished it wasn't Adam, but he already knew. His heart beating rapidly in his chest as he turned around, breath caught in his throat, afraid to speak.

"What is with you, Tommy Joe?" Adam asked, eyeing him curiously.

Tommy gulped. He didn't know how to respond to that sentence. He just shrugged Adam's hand off of him and walked on.

Adam picked up the pace following him down the empty hallway. Tommy was almost sprinting down towards his room, and Adam wasn't far behind. With his hands shaking, sweat forming on his face, Tommy quickly fumbled around in his wallet for his card key and slid it through the door. Just as he was about to shut the door, Adam threw it open and walked on inside. Tommy stared at him; eyes wide swirling with emotions.

"I'm fine, Adam!" Tommy stated, voice trembling as he grabbed a beer from the fridge to calm his nerves.

"You are a bad liar, Tommy Joe!" Adam said, taking a seat on his couch.

Tommy paced back and forth. No longer able to control the forbidden thoughts; his bod was yearning with lust and desire for Adam. Tommy just tried to convince himself that everything would be alright and that these thoughts would go away; that him and Adam were just good friends. Even he knew better than that. On stage he doesn't think; he just does. But then after each show Adam leaves Tommy's body hard and scorched with want, burning deep inside of him.

"What the hell Adam?" Tommy asked, chugging his beer.

"Tommy, what are you talking about, enlighten me." Adam said.

Pacing aback and forth his couch, Tommy kept looking at Adam. The black hair hanging in his face; his glittery make-up smeared. And those bright blue eyes so full of passion and emotion. He immediately looked away and looked out the window, overlooking the city. Taking a deep breath, Tommy placed his hand on the window sill, dropping his head.

"You do things to me." He said so low, that he didn't think Adam heard him.

There was silence for a minute.

"I'll stop, Tommy. I never meant to make you uncomfortable with it. I can change it. I'll do whatever it takes to make you content."

"No."

This time Tommy turned around facing Adam. Eyes dark and predatory as he sauntered towards Adam. His slender hips swaying back and forth with each step.

"Tommy…I…"

"I'm straight, Adam."

"I'm sorry." Adam's tried to mask the hurt that rose in his chest.

"But you…you Adam; you make me want things. Want things, I never wanted before. Thoughts cross my mind that I wouldn't have thought twice about. You make me want to do dirty things. Dirty things straight boys don't even think about doing." The words slipping from his lips as he got closer to Adam.

Adam's eyes were fixated on his adam's apple as it bobbed up and down his throat with each chug of the beer.

"I'm sorry, Tommy.." Adam hesitated, not really knowing what else to say.

Because frankly he didn't know if he should be more turned on or more scared at the moment.

Tommy's eyes glowing wild as he straddled Adam's lap. He gasped. Tommy curled his fingers around the silky black strands of his hair, tugging tightly on it. His lips pressed right against Adam's ear. He could feel the puffs of Tommy's warm breath against his skin; sending shivers through his body. He wanted to grab Tommy and kiss him and fuck him into the couch, but he didn't move a muscle. Adam was going to let Tommy have his dose of fun….for a while.

"Fuck you, Adam Lambert!" Tommy hissed into his ear. "You get inside my head and drive me fucking crazy. I can't sleep at night because of you." His tongue licking the outer shell of his ear.

He gasped.

"I can't do a goddamn thing without thinking of you. When I'm in the shower, I close my eyes and I see your fucking face. It's there, haunting me in the shower. Those blue eyes always piercing into me. When I'm out at a bar with my friends, I look out into the crowd and I see you there. I see you grinding some young twink, trying to get a rise out of me." His voice dipped lower, words like venom slipping from his lips.

The grip on his hair tighter, pulling harder.

Adam's was rock hard; his cock pressing firmly against his pants. His self-control was slipping little by little. Not too much longer and it will be completely gone. His bright blue eyes now dark, fixated on Tommy. It's taking all the will power in his body not to ravage Tommy right there, but he holds on tight.

"You are always trying to get a rise out of me, Lambert."

Adam could feel his twisted smirk rubbing against his cheek.

"Weren't you, Adam?"

"Uh…" Adam replied.

"Trying to make me jealous with all your twinks you would bring back and fuck. God, I hated hearing you fuck them. It was disgusting." Tommy growled, running his hand through Adam's hair.

"God, Tommy…I'm so sorry." Adam said.

"Shut up! Quit saying you're sorry! We both know you're not." His laugh sounded a little on the creepy side.

His lips traveled along Adam's neck, smearing his dark red lipstick over his freckled skin. Tommy placed his hands right on Adam's chest, feeling his racing heart. They locked eyes. And just for a second Tommy almost lost his composure. Only for a second.

"It disgusted me hearing you with those twinks because we both know it should have been me. You have manifested inside my head Adam. I hear you. I see you. I smell you every hour of the goddamn day. Even when we are not near each other. You're always there. In my fucking head." Tommy craned his neck, gritting his teeth as the words continued to spill.

"How long?" It was barely a whisper, but Adam needed to know.

Tommy snapped his head back, eyes locked right onto Adam's.

"How long, have you been inside my head?" Tommy let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"The beginning."

"It wasn't that bad at first. I knew I was straight when I joined your band. And I was perfectly cool with you touching me and shit." He kissed his cheek, combing his hair with his fingers; none too gently.

"I tried to lock away the thoughts in a safe place in my mind. A place where they would, should stay. But each night I found myself searching you out on stage, demanding, wanting your attention." His voice seemed a bit softer now.

"I tried to stop it and deal with it like you did with random one night fucks. But when I had seen her naked. I couldn't do it. It wasn't right. She wasn't you." Tommy hissed as he placed a hand on Adam's crotch.

He could no longer control the soft moan that escaped his lips.

"Tommy", his name was whimpered as Adam's eyes drifted shut.

He faltered…again.

Tommy examined the situation. He was straddled across Adam's lap; his hand pressing lightly against his crotch with his black hair wrapped around his fingers. Every feeling, every sensation was coming to life, bringing Tommy to the clear and present reality.

"You did things to me, Adam." Tommy hissed; his lips only inches from Adam's.

And just as Adam moved to in to kiss him; Tommy backed away.

"Sneaky bastard." He smirked.

"What did I do to you, Tommy Joe?" Adam's breath came husky.

That moment Tommy looked right into Adam's eyes, as he pressed their lips together. The kiss was short. The second Tommy pulled away, placing his hands on his thighs; he dropped to floor in front of Adam. Spreading his legs; his lips twisted into a devious smirk.

"You wanna know what you did? You fucking bent my straight." Tommy hissed through gritted teeth. His hands sliding up along Adam's thighs, feeling his tight muscles.

"Fuck" Adam moaned.

"You made me want that rock star cock of yours." Tommy said, licking his lips.

Dropping his head, Tommy ran his tongue along the zipper-line of Adam's pants. Adam's hands clenched into fists, squeezing tightly.

"Mmmmm" Tommy moaned, tracing his index finger along the outline of Adam's throbbing cock. "Now who got a rise out of whom, Lambert?"

"I always get a fucking rise out of you Tommy Joe!" Adam exclaimed, dropping his head so he could look at Tommy.

Tommy rose to his feet, standing right in front of Adam. Eyes locked on his. Sliding his hands under his Metallica shirt, Tommy tossed it over his head and on to the floor. Adam moaned at the sight of his bare chest. The pale skin, almost glowing in the dim light. Tommy's fingers circled his pink nipples until they both were erect. Adam couldn't tear his eyes away from him. His body pulsing with desire and want; his cock was throbbing against the tight material of his pants. Traveling downward, Adam's eyes caught sight of the bulge between Tommy's legs. His mouth watered to taste it; his fingers itched to touch it. He couldn't stand it. It was like having the most addictive drug right in front of you, but still so far out of reach.

"Fuck" Adam growled.

"Remove the shirt." Tommy ordered.

Adam quickly tossed his black shirt into the floor. His hands rubbing slowly over his chest, feeling his own nipples and the sensations in his body. Moaning Adam pulled harder on his nipples.

"MMMM", Tommy moaned as he stared at Adam's bare chest.

"I have never been so turned on, so aroused in my life. No fucking woman made me feel this goddamn good. It's like I get high off you, Lambert."

"Oh god", Adam whimpered as he watched Tommy palm himself through his skinny-jeans. That tongue running across his lips.

Adam couldn't take his eyes away from Tommy, watching him rub his crotch. His tongue darted out, swiping across his dry lips as he moaned. Tommy curled his lips into a smirk, pressing firmly on his cock.

"How long Lambert?"

It took a few seconds for Adam to actually register that Tommy had spoken. His eyes automatically drifted upwards, back to his face.

"Huh?" Adam breathed, staring hungrily at Tommy.

"How…long have you wanted….me?" Tommy said in a breathy voice, grabbing his cock through his tight leather pants, giving it a squeeze.

Adam gulped. His eyes wide like saucers. Dragging his lower lip through his teeth, Adam stood up and strolled over to Tommy. Their bodies were not touching, but the heat and the desire was thick. All the self-control Adam was holding on to had slipped right through his fingers. It was as if someone had released the wild animal caged inside of him. Tommy could sense the power change, but did nothing. Tommy could feel Adam's hot breath puffing against his neck; his presence sending chills down his spine. His hand was still grabbing his crotch.

Not saying a word, Adam grabbed Tommy's wrist tightly; fingers pressing into the skin hard enough to leave purple marks, and he yanked it off his crotch. His lips twisted into an evil smirk. Tommy's heart pounding rapidly in his chest; he copied Adam's smirk.

"How long have I wanted you?" Adam hissed back; his lips ghosting against the shell of his ear.

The sensation of Adam's breathy voice going through his body almost caused him to melt, but he stood there, glowering at Adam. Almost as if he was taunting him.

"Answer me." Tommy snapped, his lips making such a brief contact with Adam's.

"I've wanted you since you first joined the band, Thomas!" Adam hissed, sliding his hands along Tommy's bare chest.

His eyes drifted shut as he let out a quiet moan.

"But why now?" Tommy asked, his eyes looking directly into Adam, as if attempting to read him.

Adam stepped back, softening his expression. "You are straight."

Those three little words rang through Tommy's ear. He was laughing now.

"Seriously, Adam, you still think I'm fucking straight!"

Running a finger through his hair, Adam looked at him, confused by his own actions.

"I don't know. I think you are confused though." Adam said softly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Tommy yelled. "Where have you been the last hour? The things I did. The things I fucking said! Seriously Lambert!"

"Geez, calm down, Tommy!" Adam hissed. "I'm just saying."

"CALM DOWN?" Tommy said, walking right up to Adam. His face was hard; eyes intense.

Taking his hands Tommy firmly grabbed ahold of Adam's bulging cock, squeezing it just a little too hard.

"I want this." He hissed. "I want you." His teeth grazing down the side of Adam's neck. "That I am fucking sure of."

Adam couldn't help the hiss that escaped his mouth. His brain was running out of reasons to stop this, to stop Tommy. Hell, Adam had wanted Tommy for a while now. Spending nights in his private bunk imagining the blonde writhing beneath him, always sent him over the edge. This time he was not going to be imagining a damn thing. Tonight he was going to make his fantasies become reality.

Their eyes locked, Tommy immediately noticed Adam's eyes growing darker, more intense. His body shivered, hand still cupping his erection. Adam's lips curling into a smirk. Grasping Tommy's wrist, fingers pressing into his pale skin; he pulled him to his feet. Tommy didn't say a word, but he knew that Adam was taking control now. This was no longer his game.

Their faces were inches apart; eyes were glowing bright and wild with a deep yearning for one another. Tommy just stared at Adam, anxious for his next move, cock throbbing against his tight jeans. His fist grabbed Tommy's throat, squeezing just enough to take his breath away, gasping. Licking his lips, Adam wasted no time in shoving his tongue inside Tommy's mouth. Tommy responded to the kiss. Their tongues were rubbing languidly together. Adam possessed the kiss, pushing his tongue inside Tommy's mouth. All the blood in Tommy's body seemed to go straight down to his already hard cock. Chills erupted through his body as the kiss was thorough, yet dominant. No one has ever kissed him like this. He could feel his knees grow weak, about to give out. He clung on to Adam's shoulders for support, bringing their bodies together.

Every part of his body was burning with need. Never before had Tommy wanted someone so bad. He felt like he just wanted to crawl inside Adam's skin. Tommy growled loudly as their cocks brushed together briefly. Adam's mouth sucked hungrily on Tommy's sensitive skin, soothing it with his tongue as he left a small mark.

"Now you're mine!" Adam hissed, tugging on Tommy's earring with his teeth.

Tommy gasped, rolling his hips right into Adam's. The sensation of their erections rubbing together was making Tommy dizzy. He was about to lose it. It was kind of ironic how the situation changed. Tommy had the upper hand, but now Adam was all powerful and had Tommy practically begging like a whore. He wanted Adam to know just how bad he wanted him. Slowly his brain stopped processing all these thoughts, and focused more on the feeling of Adam's mouth on his neck, sucking and licking tenderly. Tommy inhaled sharply, digging his hands into Adam's shoulder so he could remain upright.

Adam's hands quickly undid Tommy's pants and shoved them to his ankles. Tommy gasped as he felt Adam's hand squeeze his hard cock. His whole body shuddered with need. It was so easy to lose control around Adam. Adam just oozed sex from every fiber of his body, making Tommy's body ache. As much as he wanted Adam, the thoughts of his sexuality still raced through his mind. Adam apparently sensed his anxiousness.

"Tommy, what's wrong? Do you want me to stop? Are you not ready?" Adam asked, concerned.

"Dammit Adam! Just shut the fuck up and get on it with it. I want you. I want you to fuck me." Tommy snapped, leaning up crashing their lips together.

That was all the reassurance Adam needed. His fist tightened around Tommy's cock; their tongues frantically rubbing together. Adam's hand slid up and down Tommy's hard cock. Moaning, Tommy laid his head on Adam's shoulders; heat rushing through his body. His hands grasped at the waistband of Adam's pants, quickly unbuttoning them and shoving the jeans down to Adam's cock. His mouth went dry when he seen Adam's thick cock, standing fully erect. Tommy almost came just be the sight of it alone; it was every bit of ten inches. The pressure was building tight and thick in Tommy's body, wrapping itself around his muscles. He gasped as Adam sunk to his knees. Those deep blue eyes now wild and dark full of lust; he looked up, smirking at Tommy. Tommy's fingers went for Adam's silky hair, combing it softly.

Licking his lips, Tommy couldn't suppress the moans as he felt Adam's hot breath against the head of his cock. The sensation shot straight through his spine causing his fingers to tighten in Adam's hair. Slowly Adam parts his mouth, his tongue teasingly sliding across the head. Another soft moan escapes his lips. Letting his eyes drift shut, Adam tastes every inch of Tommy's throbbing cock as he slides the smooth flesh deeper into his mouth. Tommy bites down on his lips as he feels his cock being inhaled to the base by Adam's juicy mouth. He moans, tightening his fingers in Adam's strands. Pleasure running hot and raw through his veins; body shaking with desire.

"Go get on the bed now, Tommy. I want to taste you from the inside out." Adam's eyes dark and lustful; his tongue jutting out licking his lips.

When Adam pulled Away, Tommy's body was trembling so much he wasn't quite sure he was going to make it to the bed. His cock was fully erect and rubbing against his lower stomach. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Never before has he wanted something, someone as bad as he wanted Adam. There were different girls in his life and his bed, but none could make him come undone the way Adam did. None of them made him feel so aroused, the way Adam did. He licked his lips, body anxious for what Adam was going to do next. He crawled onto the bed; his fingers clinging to the black satin sheets tightly.

Tommy watched as Adam sauntered into the bedroom. His hips swaying with such confidence as his eyes locked onto Tommy's. He felt his body burning immediately. Adam's lips twisted into a dirty smirk, licking them so seductively Tommy felt his breath catch in his throat.

"You, are so goddamn gorgeous, Thomas!" Adam hissed. "Now lay flat on your stomach for me, Tommy."

Tommy shot him a curious look, but quickly dismissed it when Adam arched his eyes. He quickly rolled over so that his aching cock was pressing firmly into the silken sheets. He groaned at the pressure. The bed dipped around Tommy as Adam hovered behind him. His eyes staring at the back of his head, traveling down to his ass. Starting at his neck, Adam kisses him softly. The brush of his lips against his neck sends shivers through his body; Tommy releases a deep breath. Adam continues placing feather light kisses straight down Tommy's spine. When Adam grabs both of Tommy's ass cheeks, it completely takes him by surprise and he yelps. Adam groans and spreads him wide. The rush of air hitting his sensitive ass, makes him gasp.

"Oh fuck Tommy. You have no idea of how hard I am right now, seeing you so open like this." Adam breathed; the hot air blowing against Tommy's lower back.

The brush of Adam's tongue along the crack of Tommy's ass almost surprises him, but it doesn't. Tommy inhales a sharp breath and swears that all the blood rushed right down to his throbbing cock. Adam dips his tongue in a deliberate manner, skimming across his tight hole. Pulling back, his tongue sweeps across his ass cheek, teasing him. Tommy groans, chewing on his bottom lip as his hard cock is pressed firmly against the mattress; the satin sheets twisting around his fingers. The air catches in the back of Tommy's throat as Adam's tongue sweeps delicately over his hole; his body writhing toward Adam, silently begging him. Finally Adam pushes his tongue barely inside, except it was just another tantalizing movement. And Tommy's nerves are wound tight throughout his entire body, pushing him close to the edge with each brush of Adam's tongue around his hole. He's practically pleading for more, because he's not really sure how much more his body can take. Tommy buried his head in the pillow, muffling his loud moans, clenching the sheet tighter in his hands. Adam's tongue poking just through the tight ring of oversensitive muscles. Tommy's body is burning with ecstasy as he feels himself opening around Adam's maddening tongue.

Adam's hands slide up Tommy's thighs, cupping his ass cheeks tightly, pulling them apart. Tommy shamelessly starts grinding against the satin sheets, needing more. His tongue is driving Tommy insane as it swirls around the outside then slides inside his hotness, licking at all the over sensitive muscles. Tommy squeezes his eyes shut; his mind is completely gone as he is lost in endless erotic pleasure.

"Fuck Adam…" Tommy pants heavily, shoving his ass toward Adam's face.

The friction of his cock rubbing against the sheets is making him dizzy. He's so damn close, but his body is silently begging for more. Adam's black painted nails dig into Tommy's ass cheeks, spreading them wide, making him open for him. Then he buries his tongue right to the hilt inside of Tommy.

"Goddamn…fuck…" He muttered, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Ahhh…don't fucking stop!"

Adam continues to tongue-fuck Tommy's ass, swirling his tongue around the inside, licking and sucking at his tight hole. Tommy feels Adam's finger pushing in alongside his tongue; he arches his back, fingers white from grabbing the sheets too damn tight. But that's the only thing he can hang on to, everything else is gone. His body drowning in the hottest pleasure he had ever received. Adam's tongue and finger delved deep inside Tommy's body, fucking him with such vigor and determination.

"Goddamnit Adam!" Tommy cried, not being able to handle much more torture from Adam's tongue. "Fuck me!"

He could feel the vibrations spreading through every part of his body, and Adam's finger brushes against that spot, causing Tommy to writhe as sparks fly through his spine. Adam doesn't stop; he keeps going, pushing his finger repeatedly against that same torturous spot. Tommy squirms, begging incoherent words. He can feel himself coming undone, spiraling out of control.

"Fuck…me…Adam…" He cries out, pushing his throbbing cock against the silken sheets, grinding slowly.

"Put…your…cock…inside…" Tommy breathes heavily, chewing on his lower lip.

"Tommy, is this what you want?" Adam whispers, as he rises up, his finger still sliding in and out slowly.

"Fuuuck…" he moans, backing into Adam's finger. "Yes, just fucking do it!"

Adam slowly backed away from Tommy, crawling off the bed. He stood there admiring the sight before his eyes, and nearly came. The black satin sheets all wrinkled below Tommy's kneeling body. He was on all fours; hands clinging desperately to the material. His ass spread wide and dripping with Adam's saliva. Tommy's body trembling with hunger and the need of release as his hard cock, brushed lightly against the sheets, causing a minimal amount of friction that made him squirm. Beads of sweat sliding down his forehead, smearing his makeup. Adam could see his teeth, nibbling on his lips. His eyes focused in on his swollen red lips. They looked so delicious and so pornographic, and he gasped as he imaged them wrapped around his cock, sucking him. A moan escaped his lips, which caused Tommy to look up. His mouth gaping open, as if accepting Adam's silent request.

"Oh god, you look so fucking good all spread out for me, Tommy Joe." Adam said softly, licking his lips as he walked to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small tube of lube.

"Now Tommy, I am giving you one chance only to change your mind. There is no going back now."

His brown eyes locked on to Adam's, holding his gaze.

"Don't ever give me that chance again, because I don't want it. What I want is to feel you inside me. I want to feel you violate me, penetrate me." Tommy hissed, dragging his fingers through his sweaty fringe, pushing it back.

He got off the bed and sauntered to Adam. His lips twisted into a smirk. "Fuck me!" He whispered in his ear. "Fuck me hard, like you want to. Make all of your fantasies come true."

Adam could feel his knees growing weak. Tommy's hands dragged across Adam's chest, pulling at each of his nipples; his breath caught in his throat. Adam's hands hooked around Tommy's slender waist, and pulled him close. Their hard naked erections brushed together and Tommy cried out in a fit of pleasure as he felt Adam press tighter into him.

"But before you put your cock inside me, I wanna taste you. I want to feel you with my mouth."

Adam immediately sat on the bed, because he knew he wouldn't be able to stand much longer.

"Oh fuck Tommy." Adam cried as he watched the blonde drop to his knees.

Taking his hands, he pushed Adam's legs wide. Looking up, he held Adam's gaze just long enough for him to wet his lips with his tongue with such a seductive matter. Wrapping his fist around the base of Adam's thick, throbbing erection, Tommy leaned down and ran his tongue across the slit. Adam moaned. He repeated the movement a few times until he placed the whole head in his mouth, sucking lightly. His hand stroking the rest of his length, pushing more into his mouth. Adam could feel Tommy's jaw open wide around him; hot wetness immediately engulfing him. Reaching down, Adam's hands tangled in Tommy's blonde strands, moaning and groaning. Tommy's hands dipped lower, and started massaging Adam's balls. Unintelligent sounds now coming from Adam's mouth as he pulled Tommy's hair tightly and shoved every inch down his throat. Tommy didn't falter, didn't gag; he kept going. Creating some kind of erotic vacuum with his mouth; hollowed cheeks, sucking with such determination and hunger. His tongue swirling and wrapping around the length, as he moved faster. His hands squeezing Adam's balls gently, rubbing them.

"Tommmyyy…" Adam cried, rocking his hips into his face, until his nose was nestled in his patch of curly hair.

Tommy inhaled his masculine scent, and moaned. Adam felt the vibration from Tommy's mouth all through his body. Shaking and quivering, Adam's grip tightened in his hair and he pulled him off his cock.

"Need….to…want…to cum inside you." He said breathlessly; pulling him in for a violent kiss.

Their tongues mashed together in a fit of crazed passion, as Adam licked every inch of Tommy's mouth. His nails digging into Tommy's shoulder as he pulled the blonde completely on top of him.

"No straight guy knows how to suck cock that fucking good, Glitter Baby!" Adam smirked, nipping at his neck.

His mouth sliding down to Tommy's nipples as he took one into his mouth. Tommy hissed arching his back, pressing his ass down against Adam's crotch. He felt Adam's hard cock, rubbing against his ass, creating a slick friction. His body felt like it was burning from the inside out. Grabbing a handful of Adam's black hair, Tommy brought their faces inches apart; hot breath mixing.

"I need you to fuck me now, Adam!" He growled, pushing his ass right against Adam's erection. "Fuck me hard, Baby Boy, make me fucking scream!" And with that he tossed Adam's head back.

His neck glistening with a mixture of glitter and sweat caught Tommy's eyes. He licked his lips, groaning as he bit down on the skin. Adam cried out, clutching the back of Tommy's head. Pain and pleasure rushing through his body, flooding his mind. Tommy sucked and soothed the sensitive area with his tongue.

"Tommy!" Adam breathed, taking a handful of lube and smearing it on his cock.

Adam's hands grabbed Tommy's ass cheeks and pulled them apart; his cock rubbing against his tight hole. Tommy gasped, grinding himself against Adam. Leaning down, Tommy crashed their lips together. The kiss was wet and sloppy as their tongues collided back and forth; Tommy pulled Adam's lower lip between his teeth. Moaning, Adam, slowly pressed the head of his cock at Tommy's hole. Tommy inhaled a deep breath, clenching at Adam's shoulder. Pressing his ass against Adam's throbbing cock, he felt his body start to burn at the slight intrusion. He gasped, releasing his breath. Adam was trying to be slow and gentle, because he knew that this was Tommy's first time being with a guy, and he did not want to hurt him. Adam wanted to make this a night Tommy would never forget. Slowly, Adam's cock, pushed against the tight ring of muscles. Tommy buried his face into Adam's neck, licking and sucking on his skin.

Tommy's cock was rock hard, rubbing against the softness of Adam's stomach. He had never wanted anyone this bad; his body was on fire. He needed more. And Adam was just moving too slow for Tommy. Licking his lips, Tommy shoved his tongue inside Adam's mouth, fingers digging firmly into his freckled shoulders. Eyes blazing with such rawness. With a deep breath, Tommy shoved himself down on Adam's cock, completely sheathing it with his tight ass. Both men yelped at the sudden rush of pleasure coursing through their bodies. Adam's eyes rolled back into his skull, gripping Tommy's narrow hips tightly as to hold them steady. Neither of them moved for a few moments.

"Oh goddamn Tommy Joe, so fucking tight." Adam breathed.

"Shiiit." Tommy gasped.

Slowly, Adam moved his hips pulling his cock practically out of Tommy's ass. Then he pushed it back in with just a bit of force, causing Tommy to hiss in pleasure. Adam moaned, as he felt Tommy's muscles squeezing against his cock it went back inside. He was so tight and hot, that all the intense pleasure was making Adam dizzy. Dragging his fingers down Adam's chest, Tommy pinched both of his nipples at the same time. Adam arched his back, his cock going deeper into Tommy. Tommy groaned, gritting his teeth with each slow tantalizing thrust.

"Fuck, Adam!" Tommy moaned. "Harder. Make me scream!"

Tommy slammed his ass down forcefully on Adam's cock. He could feel the head brush against that sweet spot, and his whole body shuddered ecstasy.

"Come on Lambert!" Tommy cried, grinding his ass desperately against Adam's cock.

Tossing his head back, Adam let go of all inhibitions and thrust wildly into Tommy, hitting that same sweet spot. The tightness of Tommy's ass sent Adam's body into delightful paroxysms. With each thrust, Adam increased the force, becoming harder and going faster. Tommy met each of his thrust with his own as his slick cock rubbed against Adam's lower stomach, creating a delicious friction. Tommy threw his head back, eliciting deep groan, clenching firmly to Adam's body, as he hit that spot again. His whole body shook. Tommy moved his hips back and forth against Adam's cock, riding him. Leaning back, Tommy pressed his hands on the mattress; his head thrown back in complete bliss with his eyes squeezed shut. Deep breaths come from his gaping mouth as his body moved in rhythm with Adam's thrust. Grinding harder and faster, Tommy's moans and pants became more guttural. Adam arched his back, slamming his cock roughly inside Tommy.

"Goddamn…Adam! Fuck!" Tommy growled, lifting himself up, and then shoving his self down on Adam hard.

His eyes went into the back of his head, panting heavily as their bodies smacked wetly together in a slick delicious friction. Adam's fucks Tommy with wild abandon, all control lost. His balls slapping against Tommy's ass with each thrust. With his fist grasping Tommy's cock, Adam strokes it in time with his wild animalistic thrusts. His hand sliding up and down the length, rolling his thumb around the slit. Tommy's body is quivering shaking, as he rides Adam's cock in frenzy. His breaths sharp and quick as he claws Adam's shoulders, pulling him up, so that their faces are so close. Both men panting heavily, sweat glistening their faces. Tommy growls hungrily and latches his lips on to Adam's, shoving his tongue down his throat. His body arching into Adam's every single move, aching for release. He thrusts himself against Adam's hand and cock.

"ADAAAAMM!" Tommy cried, dragging his lower lip through his teeth.

"Tommyyy!" Adam hissed, snapping his hips violently.

Adam could feel Tommy's muscles contracting against his cock; feel his vibrations throughout his body. It was beginning to be a bit too much. Tommy arched his back high off the bed and rode Adam as he felt himself spiraling out of control, able to hang on to reality. The bed squeaked, as Adam's powerful thrusts pushed Tommy over the edge. Every muscle in his body grew rigid; he saw stars behind his eyelids as he felt the most intense explosion occur inside of him. He felt his hot cum, shoot from his cock, splaying over Adam's hands.

"Fuck…Adam…" He cried as his release took over his body.

The moment Adam felt Tommy's cum hit his hands, he lost it. Gripping Tommy's hips firmly, Adam buried himself inside and held him in place. His orgasm tore through his body, his cum shot deep inside Tommy's ass, his body trembling and shaking as he emptied himself completely. Their orgasms left both of them sweat covered, and breathless. Adam fell back on to the bed as Tommy slowly crawled off of his lap and collapsed right beside of them. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Tommy smirked at Adam, grabbed his hand and swiped his tongue across his middle finger; licking off his own cum. Adam watched as a small moan escaped his mouth. Taking a second finger, Tommy smeared some of his own cum across his lips. He leaned in and kissed Adam. Adam devoured his mouth, tasting the remains of cum. Slowly, he pulled away, smiling.

"You are going to be the death of me, Tommy Joe Ratliff." Adam snickered.

"I…don't…think…I can move." Tommy breathed, looking over at Adam.

"Good, I don't want you to move." Adam pulled Tommy close, so that his head was lying on his shoulders.

Lying in the bed next to Tommy was something Adam could definitely get used to. It just felt so right. And being with Tommy made his life seem more complete. Despite all the fame and fortune, love was what really made him happy. Right now, Adam wished he could stay in this moment forever, because he had it all.

"What you thinking about, Baby Boy?" Tommy asked quietly, noticing Adam's distant stares.

"Tommy, I need to tell you something and please don't freak out on me." Adam's tone was serious.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Tommy focused on Adam. His heart raced rapidly in his chest. He hoped that Adam didn't change his mind and want him to leave, because really he would be much happier right here.

"Tell me, I won't flip."

"What happened tonight between us, Tommy is serious. I don't mess around with emotions. I care about you a lot. I always have; in fact, if I am to be truly honest. I am in love with you Tommy Joe." Adam confessed.

Tommy blinked his eyes a few times, making sure he heard Adam correctly. Did he really just confess his love for him? Oh shit. This was big. Tommy wasn't sure how to respond at the moment so he just nodded for Adam to continue.

"I have been attracted to you for quite a long time, and now that this happened, I don't think I'd be able to go back to being just friends. And I don't do friends-with-benefits, someone always gets hurt." Adam explained.

"What?" Was the only word that came to Tommy's mind.

"I am asking you, Tommy Joe Ratliff, if you are willing to give this a chance. To give us a chance. I can't make promises that it will be perfect, but I can promise you I will love you with every fiber of my heart."

Those words made Tommy's heart melt, because no one has ever showed him so much affection, and he could tell it was real, genuine. Adam meant every word of it. But he was scared to death, he couldn't hide that fact.

"What if I fuck this up?" His voice shakily.

"You won't, Glitter Baby. We'll take baby steps. Together we'll work on this." Adam assured him, kissing his cheek gently.

Looking into Adam's passionate blue eyes, Tommy smiled, pressing his lips to Adam's.

"I love you. I want to be with you."

Adam grabbed Tommy and pulled him in for a tight embrace, both men smiling.

"Then together we will take this journey, hand in hand." Adam said. "Always and forever"

"Always and forever." Tommy repeated after him, kissing his lips once more.

Tommy curled up against Adam, as sleep took over his body. Glancing down at his new boyfriend, Adam couldn't be happier. His life was finally complete, and he too fell into a peaceful slumber.

*END*


End file.
